ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Adult Approval/Carter Bang
Please put ~~~~ here. The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Carter's strengths lie in his expertise in medicine and his ability to be able to hold his tongue and choose his words wisely, but his weaknesses is in the fact that he submits easily to his parents and his sociak awkwardness around people his age. His strengths were, ironically enough, caused by his first weakness. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? Sort of. He was able to pursue his dream of becoming a pedia, but his parents still have a tight rein om him. He doesn't mind much, as long as he can stay doing what he loves the most. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? In his private bird sanctuary, because his birds give him his happiness unfailingly. He'd also love it if he can take his non-allergic patients there. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *His birds — he loves his birds very much and he'd crumble if he loses them. they tether him and keep him happy. *His photo album — it contains pictures of all his patients, the living and the deceased, and his birds *His journal — he'd rather die first than let another person read the contents, it's full of his deepest, most genuine emotions *Family photo — taken when his parnets haven't started to pressure him. surprisingly enough, there were four people in the photo, but the girl's face (presumbably a sisyer of his who he doesn't remember) was scratched out. he wants to find her. *Family ring — an important family heirloom. despite everything, he still respects and loves his family. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? He'd love it if people in general would lose their tendency to pressure people. He had a few patients who had experienced the same thing as him in his childhood, and he doesn't want to see that same sad, resigned look on young children's faces. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Born to the heiress of the Wilder Group of Companies Carina Wilder and record-breaking singer and former Kpop idol Bang Junryu, Junsoo's always had expectations on his shoulders. Even as a young boy, he was always told to do his best. Wherever he went, Junsoo was always praised by people who knew his parents and they always tried to speculate whether he'd grow up to be a singer like Junryu or a pediatrician like Carina. Junsoo was uncomfortable with this, he didn't want anything dictating his future, but silent stern looks from both his parents made him plaster on a smile and swallow his opinion silently. His parents started to push him to attending music lessons and learning everything about medicine from the best teachers by the time he knew how to read, write, and speak. They always spoke about how brilliant he would shine in the future judging by the prodigious skills he inherited from both of them. Junsoo had no drive to pursue music but he does want to pursue medicine, though his parents wanted him to pursue music more. Despite their insistence on him taking the music world by wave, he still loves his parents and he wants to make them proud. Once his first magic outburst rolled around, Carina and Junryu once again pushed him to private lessons, this time on medicinal Magic and they gifted him with a pair of Hyacinth macaws, who he named Venice and Sicily. He had grown to love the macaws and the lessons, evident in his growing productivity in his other private lessons. This pleased his parents so they decided to gift him another pair of birds, this time nightingales named Harmony and Melody. Once Carter had entered Ilvermorny, he was gifted with a new pair of birds every end of the school year. By the time he graduated, Carter had a special bird sanctuary built within their family compound, which quickly became his favourite place in his house. Carter had also immediately pursued a career in pediatrics, getting eployed at AMH. In a span of three years, his hard hard paid off in the form of several promotions, eventually ending with him becoming the Head of Pediatrics. Though he loves his job very much, he knows he has limited time as his 30th birthday gets nearer. Why? Because He'll have to inherit the family company. This was part of the deal he made with his parents so he can pursue his own choice of career instead of being forced into the music industry. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) At first glance, Junsoo is your typical wallflower, hidden in plain sight and quieter than an empty recording room. He keeps to himself most of the time and is rarely found with company, preferring his violin and his songbook over everything else. Because he’s used to being with himself, he gets startled really easily and conversing with people stresses him out. Junsoo is careful with the words that escape his mouth. With the amount of silencing looks his parents gave him over the years, he had developed a very specific filter in his mind; keep your opinions to yourself and say only the things that please people. He doesn’t know how to express his genuine feelings, as he was used to doing and saying things that please his parents the most. He gets flustered really easily and would often hit people with the things he could get his hands on when he is. Junsoo’s also the same way when he’s angry so there’s really no way to tell one from the other unless you’re really observant. Throughout his childhood years, Junsoo’s only real companions were his birds; his precious beautiful birds. Only around them are his walls on their lowest and his smiles at their brightest. They kept him sane, calm, and satisfied, until his dance crewmates entered his life to tether him more. But his birds are always the first things in his heart. When he wasn’t allowed to bring them to the dorms, he was very disappointed and soon, the little happy spark the birds maintained slowly began to burn out. But when he was able to graduate, Carter soon regained his happy spark with the return of his quality time with his birds. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pureblood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) nah 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Head of Pediatrics at AMH 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single af 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! https://68.media.tumblr.com/1d1d170f9e5fbf268474eb5b49d4250f/tumblr_inline_ob8jhkY54U1rdf6j4_500.gif Lee Jihoon The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4/1 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorted